Benevolent Seeker
Basic Information Name: Benevolent Seeker of Esoteric Knowledge for the Greater Glory of Our Lord Kzondach the Defender Nickname: Ben Race: Human Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, 2,3,4 Deity: Kzondach Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (Cleric) AC: 00 = + DEX (00) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +0 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = [BAB (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 10 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (2) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +0 = (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = (2) + WIS (3) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: All simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Clerics are also proficient with the favored weapon of their deity. Spells: A cleric casts divine spells which are drawn from the cleric spell list. Channeling: A cleric can release a wave of energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric's level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. Domains: A cleric chooses two domains from among those belonging to her deity. Each domain grants a number of domain powers, dependent upon the level of the cleric, as well as a number of bonus spells. A cleric gains one domain spell slot for each level of cleric spell she can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a cleric can prepare one of the spells from her two domains in that slot. Orisons: Clerics can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Cleric under “Spells per day.” These spells are treated like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spontaneous Casting: A good cleric can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). Domains Leadership Inspiring Command (Su): As a standard action, you can issue an inspiring command to your allies. The inspiring command affects one ally plus one additional ally for every three cleric levels you possess, who must all be within 30 feet of you. Affected allies gain a +2 insight bonus on attack rolls, AC, combat maneuver defense, and skill checks for 1 round. This is a language-dependent mind-affecting effect. Domain Spells: 1st—bless, 2nd—enthrall, 3rd—prayer, 4th—discern lies, 5th—greater command, 6th—brilliant inspiration, 7th—repulsion, 8th—demand, 9th—storm of vengeance. Tactics Seize the Initiative (Su): Whenever you and your allies roll for initiative, you can grant one ally within 30 feet the ability to roll twice and take either result. This decision is made before results are revealed. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Domain Spells: 1st—magic weapon, 2nd—aid, 3rd—magic vestment, 4th—divine power, 5th—command (greater), 6th—blade barrier, 7th—power word blind, 8th—planar ally (greater), 9th—power word kill. Feats Selective Channeling (Human): When you channel energy, you can choose a number of targets in the area up to your Charisma modifier. These targets are not affected by your channeled energy. Additional Traits (1st level): You gain two character traits of your choice. These traits must be chosen from different lists, and cannot be chosen from lists from which you have already selected a character trait. Traits Artifact Hunter (Regional): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Knowledge (history) checks, and one of them is always a class skill for you. Devotee of the Green (Faith): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Knowledge (nature) checks, and one of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Mathematical Prodigy (Magic): You gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (arcana) and Knowledge (engineering) checks, and one of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Scholar of Ruins (Racial/Human): You gain a +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (geography) and Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks. One of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Skills Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (02)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 +0 -0 +0 Appraise +2 0 0 C +2 +0 Bluff +3 0 0 +3 +0 Climb 00 0 0 +0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 C +2 +0 Diplomacy +3 0 0 C +3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 +0 -0 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 +3 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 +0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 +0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 +3 +0 Heal +7 1 3 C +3 +0 Intimidate +3 0 0 +3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 C +2 +1 Trait Knowledge (Dngnrng) +7 1 3 T +2 +1 Trait Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 T +2 +1 Trait Knowledge (Geography) +9 1 3 T +2 +3 Trait x3 Knowledge (History) +7 1 3 C +2 +1 Trait Knowledge (Local) 0 0 +2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +7 1 3 T +2 +1 Trait Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 C +2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 C +2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 C +2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 C +2 +0 Perception +3 0 0 +3 +0 Perform ( ) +3 0 0 +3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C +2 +0 Ride 00 0 0 +0 -0 +0 Sense Motive +3 0 0 C +3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 +0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 C +2 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 +0 -0 +0 Survival +3 0 0 +3 +0 Swim 00 0 0 +0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 +3 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 5'11" Weight: 165 lbs. Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Light Appearance: Ben is tall young man with straight brown hair cut simply. His build is average, but there's a definite gleam of intelligence in his eye, and a genuinely friendly smile on his face. Demeanor: Ben is outgoing and honestly wants to help people. He's the kind of person who will help little old ladies across the street and give alms to the poor because it's the right thing to do. His god is a god of war, so he's been around enough soldiers to be familiar with their ways, but he will express disapproval at rough language. Ben's first love is the pursuit of knowledge, and if he's not helping people, his nose is buried in a book. While generally sunny, Ben becomes distinctly uncomfortable whenever the subject turns to dreams or destiny... Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character